Tecnicas y habilidades: Byakugan
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: Neji a tenido un pequeño axidente que a descontrolado su ByaKugan. [Neji pervertido][Masturbacion]


**¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-' ¿****Una perversión? ****¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯**

El clima era perfecto, era un dulce y calido verano, donde se podía disfrutar de esplendidos pasatiempos los cuales no te asían perder tiempo, podías pasar un lindo momento con la persona que te guste, teniendo un momento para conquistar al chico o chica de tus sueños, o simplemente salir a disfrutar del tiempo con los amigos; un grupo de chicos se dirigía a la piscina de konoha.

Todos caminaban calmados, con un paso lento disfrutando de los calidos rallos del día; riendo a carcajadas por asuntos triviales, al llegar a la piscina vieron que había mucha gente pero aun así no se sentía la incomodidad en el amiente.

Un chico de largo y sedoso cabello con un cuerpo atlético, y unos ojos de un color indescriptible de un color entre plateado combinación de un pálido violeta, que llevaba puesto un traje de baño negro, reposaba placidamente en una de los tantos lechos en los cuales se podían poner cómodos, en un momento sintió como un joven de dorados cabellos y sonrisa zorruna pasaba a un lado de el, junto con muchos mas jóvenes que el conocía.

La platica empezó muy cerca de él, podía oír cada carcajada de sus "amigos" el ya arto de sus ruidos infantiles decididamente se levanto con rumo a la piscina, se quedo unos momentos observando el agua, pensando en entrar o no.

Sus meditaciones fueron cortadas cando a sus sensibles oídos llego un grito, no de cualquiera era un grito de-NARUTO-se escucho decir de los labios de su compañera de rosados cabellos quien paresia querer matar al chico de rubios cabellos, el chico de ojos celestes empezó a correr mientras la chica le perseguía furiosa.

El rubio intentando escapar empujo al chico de lago cabello hacia la piscina quien al no reaccionar bien sintió un duro golpe en su cabeza, mientras sentía que se hundía, solo escuchó unos cuantos gritos de sus compañeros y una sensación calida en su cabeza antes de quedar inconsciente hundiéndose en las refrescantes aguas de la alberca.

•·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• :

Todo estaba oscuro, su cuerpo se sentía liviano asta que sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza que casi lo hace gritar, abrió los ojos algo alarmado cuando la luz dio de lleno en sus ojos, tal vez por la luz o por los medicamentos no pudo ver bien la habitación asta momentos después, dándose cuenta que el lugar era una habitación con grandes ventanas, la cuales estaban abiertas, todo el lugar era blanco y tenia un olor suave a limpieza, por tales características reconoció que estaba en un hospital o algo por el estilo.

Trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible, algo inquieto sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse se cubrió rápida y completamente con las mantas, esperando a su visitante, quien al verlo aun dormido prefirió dejarlo descansar.

Un fuerte y agudo dolor en su nuca lo hizo gemir de dolor, era un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, por ese agudo dolor, dándole paso a la dulce inconciencia.

•·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• :

Después de unos días en el hospital por fin pudo salir al dulce exterior era un día calido, con un olor a sándalo, toda la tranquilidad se hacia presente, cualquiera podía relajarse y descansar…pero no Neji Hyuga jamás descansa, se encamino a su área de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Gai-sensei dándole indicaciones a Lee, mientras Tenten solo suspiraba con fastidio a los ademanes tan exagerados de su compañero y su sensei.

Poco tiempo paso para que los tres se dieran cuenta de su presencia, su sensei se acerco al joven de largo cabello diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, el Hyuga bufo fastidiado, mientras le daban indicaciones de su próximo entrenamiento, como siempre le toco entrenar con Tenten quien gustosa se preparo para atacar, asiendo girar sus pergaminos, el joven de ojos pálidos listo para contrarrestar sus movimientos activo su Byakugan voltio rápidamente para ver los nuevos movimientos de ataque de Tenten sintió una punzada de placer en su entrepierna y un liquido calido salir lentamente de su nariz, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la chica de las coletas con un cuerpo realmente bien escultural y MUY bien dotado, senos bien proporcionados, sus caderas pronunciadas, y su pelvis bien…

Neji no pudo evitarlo los colores rápidamente se extendieron sobre su rostro, sin siquiera darse cuenta su miembro empezó a doler pero no un dolor agonizante sino…un dolor tan excitante; todo empezó a darle vueltas mientras la figura de Tenten así de sensual lo había tomado por sorpresa, realmente seso había sido…MUY pero MUY excitante, Callo desmallado pero con una sonrisa en sus labios por esos pensamientos tan pervertidos.

Al ver esto Tenten grito asustada jama sabia visto, ni imaginado ver al gran Neji Hyuga en ese estado grito asustada llamando a su sensei para que la ayudara.

Todos a su alrededor no podían creer lo que veían, El gran Neji Hyuga desmallado y sangradote la nariz eso era algo realmente…imposible.

-Que le as echo Tenten? Pregunto Gai-sensey mientras revisaba los signos vitales de su aluno.

-Yo no le hice nada…solo entrenábamos y de repente se desmayo-explico mientras se ponía aun mas nerviosa.

_Que había pasado_ se preguntaba mentalmente el pelilargo, jama sabia visto a una mujer desnuda eso era cierto pero lo habría imaginado…porque le había pasado todo eso había sido extraño, oyó unas voces mientras el meditaba eso en su mente.

•·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• :

Desde ese incidente Gai-sensei le prohibió entrenar hasta que se recuperara del todo, eso hería su orgullo como Hyuga así que se fue lentamente asta colocarse en un pequeño jardín de Konoha, pensando en lo que había visto era real una alucinación de su mente, algo distraído sintió una presencia acercarse a el, prefirió activar su Byakugan para saber quien se acercaba.

Aun sin estar al tanto de las presencias decidió girarse encontrándose con el grupo de amigos de Naruto era normal verlos por hay a todos pero lo curioso era que estaban… DESNUDOS…toados tanto chicos y chicas sus cuerpos atléticos por el entrenamiento, las chicas con pronunciadas caderas, y senos enormes, esa eróticas imagines de chicos y chicas ya no lo hicieron sangrar pero si se sonrojo levemente, no sabia por que pero no podía apartar su vista de atractivas personas, su mirada viajaba de joven en joven, al parecer esta nueva forma de usar su Byakugan era MUY entretenida por lo que opto continuar mirando mientras un leve bulto se empezaba a ver entre sus pantalones, esas sensaciones eran nuevas par el pero al diablo se sentía tan bien.

Todos los chicos se acercaban lentamente al chico de cabellos largos –Hola Neji-saludaron todos rápidamente Neji algo avergonzado trato de ocultar su erección minaras todos lo veían curioso y se sentaban a su alrededor, Neji sintió una oleada de placer en todo su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo salio corriendo rumbo a su casa todos lo miraron con una gran duda y cara de estarse preguntando "Que le estará ocurriendo a Neji"

•·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• :

Salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo no apuntaría mucho tempo hay mirando, esos eróticos cuerpos, después de todo es hombre y la excitación en algunos casos puede ser dolorosa.

Pasaba rápidamente sobre algunos techos de las tantas casas de la aldea sin importarle que alguien le insultara por haber tirado o roto algo objeto. Lo único que quería era llegar lo mas rápido posible a su destino.

Una gran y esplendorosa residencia, perteneciente a una de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha, se imponía frente a sus ojos violáceos, al llegar a su destino sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor recorrer su parte baja, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la parte tan doliente, sus pasos se hicieron mas rápidos hasta llegar a su habitación; donde rápidamente se dirigió al baño.

Ágilmente, abrió la llave de el agua, poniéndola a una temperatura a su gusto, el agua chorreaba desde su masculino y atlético pecho, mientras las cristalinas gotas escurrían hasta llegar al erecto miembro pasando taimen por su glúteos, haciéndole sentir una sensación realmente placentera; pero aun así no le hacia sentir el placer que el necesitaba.

Ya hastiado de no ser capas de complacerse, tubo una pequeña idea, poco a poco sus manos empezaron a resplandecer, serró lo ojos mientras continuaba acumulando chakra en su mano, gradualmente el ritmo fue subiendo asiéndole sentir un placer inmenso, con un sonoro grito que recorrió toda la residencia dejo esparcido el blanquecino liquido que poco a poco se fue limpiando de su cuerpo, desapareciendo con el movimiento de las gotas de el cristalino liquido.

Su cuerpo se relajo dulcemente, sintiendo una sensación de completa armonía, serró lentamente el agua, para posteriormente envolverse en una toalla, saliendo con pasos lentos de el cuarto de baño.

Saco unas cuantas prendas de su armario vistiéndose rápidamente, según el reloj sobre su mesa ya era algo tarde; debía al menos comer algo.

Salio lentamente de su habitación en busca de algo de beber y comer, encontrándose a su camino con su prima de cabellera añil quien lo miro muy sonrojada –Etto…Buenos tardes Hinata-sama…-dijo cordialmente intentando no sonrojarse _¿Me abra escuchado? _Penso al no recibir respuesta; séle hizo muy extraño de Hinata.

Dudo un momento-Etto…Hola…Neji-kun…-dijo por fin, sonrojándose aun mas –…debo…irme…-dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Miro como desaparecía por el pasillo, ¿Me abra escudado? Aun con esos pensamientos en mente siguió su camino.

//CONTINUARA//

Este es mi primer fic De la serie "Naruto" espero que les allá gustado, este fic es dedicado a mi amigo Hyuga Byakugan que me enseño la afición de esta serie.

Apenas es la primera parte de este fic, espero que les allá gustado, Neji saldrá de pervertido utilizando su nueva "habilidad".

Este es el primero de un conjunto de fics donde se relataran todo lo que los ninjas de las aldeas pueden hacer con ellas o les hagan depende de su habilidad y con quien la practiquen. Se relatara habilidades, desde los ninjas de Konoha hasta los ninjas de la arena.

Pidan alguna pareja en especial, como ando de buen humor ando en complacencias (Que no se preste a malos entendidos); Puede ser homosexual, como heterosexual.

Saludos y por favor dejen su Review.

Me despido

ATT. Bojik Ivanov

"_Unos la ven como bendición y otros como perversión"_


End file.
